ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dawn
Testimonials and Strategies Solo (w/ Trusts) - 75NIN/RDM Trusts: Apururu (UC), Kupipi, Trion, and Zeid. Use Innin and stay as far back as possible while still directly behind Promathia. Red Mage sub-job is chosen over BLM for backup cures after Meteor. Use Meds as needed. This fight is fairly straight-forward, with no special tactics other than staying out of AoE and keeping Trion alive. '- Metazon of Asura' Solo (w/ Trusts) - 76BLM/SCH Easy, although I wiped on the first try due to incorrect information on the Wiki page: the Silence from Seal of Quiescence can be removed with Echo Drops. Had I known that, I would've nuked him to death during the second phase rather than waiting for Silence to wear. No special gear, just ate a Melon Pie. Trusts used: Trion, Kupipi, Shantotto II, Zeid II and Semih Lafihna. I had more trouble with the 4 Ix'Zdei fight right before this one. Also, contrary to what the testimony below says, I was able to rest at my leisure before the fight and between phases: Prishe and Selh'teus did not engage before I did. Nilfalasiel (talk) 11:37, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Solo (/w Trusts) - 86RDM/WHM Very easy. If you're attempting this with Trusts, call them fast - Prishe will engage before you call your 3rd Trust. Only time there were any issues was in the second form when everyone was muted, but luckily Apururu has Martyr! Solo - BST99/WHM Ridiculously easy fight. Used Gooey Gerard, and only one theta biscuit near the end of the second form. Full perle gear (crap), and low axe skill. -0% pet pdt. With shell from /whm, Meteor was hitting for around 300-500 damage on myself, so I stayed back and let the pet kill it. Used meteor around 4-5 times the entire fight, each hitting Gooey Gerard for laughable damage, less than 200 each time. Only cured Prishe once during the entire fight, and I probably could've got by without curing her at all. She never dropped below 50% health. Saved Gerard's tp moves for use after Prishe's nullifying dropkick. Solo - PUP99/NIN49 It was quite an easy battle. I used a Stormwaker Head with the Stormwaker Frame using attachments such as Loudspeaker (I and II), Mana Booster, Power Cooler, Damage Gauge, Mana Tank and Vivi-Valve. The first form didn't require much effot, just apply Utsusemi when necessary and keep your Automaton at a safe distance from Promathia. The second form became a bit more difficult because he becomes able to inflict Amnesia preventing you from using Maneuvers and weapon skills and Silence preventing you from reappying shadows. Amnesia isn't too big of a worry but be sure to bring Echo Drops to help keep shadows up. I mainly kept a maneuver set up of 1 Light and 2 Dark throughout the fight. I recommend letting your puppet regain some MP between forms as I did not and near the end it ran out of MP. I fought in a standard TP gear set.--Lacas (talk) 15:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Solo - 99 BST/DNC 2 x -10DPT Axes, 2 x Zoraal's Axe for Reward (+ Ogre Gloves, Beast Gaiters/Jackcoat), Goey Gerard (no food needed), crappy Perle set. Promathia's AoE moves took me down to ~170 by the end, so maybe a Regen drink would have been helped. Easy fight, no real complication, just got unlucky with the AoE moves in 2nd form. - Hajima (Phoenix) Solo as Blu/Rdm Gear - Used a mix of Physical Nuking/PDT/MDT: Shamshir +2 X2 STR/VIT, Twilight Torque, Loki's, Blu AF3 +2 Pants, hat, boots, 2 Dark rings 5/4/5/- 4/3/5 Augments on them, ocelot gloves, suppo, brutal, cheviot cape Item - 2 Hi-Elixirs (you could need more, but this was all I needed) Buffs- Protect 3, Shell 2, Phalanx, Refresh, Cocoon, Occultation, Diamondhide Job Traits from BLU In case you're curious - DA, TH, DW, Auto Refresh Fight - Buff up, don't use any JA's or WS until his second form. Run in, Nuke him down. I used Quad Continuum, Amorphic Spikes, Quadrastrike Delta Thrust, Empty Thrash, Heavy Strike. After all of that, should be close to meleeing him down to 0. Anything he does to you shouldn't get through your warm security blanket in the form of: Light KI, Occultation, Diamondhide and Defense. That is, any Chains TP move will be blocked by KI, and I haven't been hit by anything else he does, I notice that by the time he moves to his second form diamondhide is gone but shadows will still be up for that one time something gets through them. Point is you will be missing very little (if any) damage just by hitting him with everything. You should be at 100+ TP. Second form is a bit trickier, but much like form 1 just with a few more curve balls. Convert, heal, buff up. Now use your JAs CA and Efflux. Run in and open up with a self skillchain (I used Savage Blade + Quad continuum) He should be at the most at 75% HP now. Nuke him down, at this point you should probably get in 3 more spells before he Mutes you. Continue to melee, but watch what he does, this phase of the battle you could lose easily due to the lack of MP. If he doesn't shred you security blanket before he hits you with meteor then pop an elixir after he hits you. Watch his shields as well, you need to know if you can kill him as soon as Mute wears. You need to keep track of what shield is up, You will be looking for the physical shield (Wheel of Impregnability), has a red circle underneath him. AS SOON AS MUTE WEARS, REBUFF! This is really the most important thing about the fight next to the shield part. If Physical shield is up, don't cast physical spells, and Vice-versa (DUH) right about at this point, Prishe will come and give Promathia her best Macho-Man impression (Nullifying Dropkick) to his knees, breaking his shields. Also, I don't know if this was luck, but Selh'teus used his stun move right around this point which lasts a good while. Soon as the shield goes down, hit him with all the nukes you have. Then melee him on recast and he should be dead. If not, use your elixir if needed and keep Nuking meleeing and keeping up your buffs until he is dead. Good Luck! Keretsu, Ragnarok SOLO 99BST/49DNC -Gear- crap crap crap lol Full Perle Augmented Doom Tabars Gooey Jug Theta Biscuit --First form -- Went in with no knowledge of the fight as below mainly just to get a free blood warp and find out about the fight. Walked in no buffs no food no RR (as i said blood warp) Walked toward promathia stuck gooey on him let him built enmity started swinging from behind threw a rampage at 100tp he did spam "Chains Of Apathy" which had no affect and managed to get off a comet which hit gooey for 58 dmg and promathia went down managed not to get hit once. --Second Form-- I was expecting to die as a LS mate told me i would went in with the same strategy put Gooey on him let him get a few hits in. Built up tp rampaged once stored the rest of the tp i built to heal myself. Gooey did take more dmg from the second form had to use Reward once when gooey was at 50% healed him to full. Promathia did use meteor twice got hit by the first meteor which hit me for 567 dmg Gooey taking nearly no dmg again managed to take a whopping 46 dmg. Infernal Deliverance hit me for 200 dmg other then that i was home free. SOLO 99BST/49DNC I had nearly the same experience as the above BST, except my run was even easier because Selh'teus used Luminous Lance during the second fight. Promathia was stunned for so long that he didn't even get the chance to cast Meteor. He got a couple TP moves off (AoE Amnesia) but that was pretty much it. Ludicrously easy fight. --DizzyBum (talk) 19:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) SOLO 99DRG/49RDM Very difficult fight. Lost twice before getting the hang of Promathia. First round is cake, but the second phase calls for pet tanking and/or kiting. Keep hate on your wyvern; with Steady Wing and Spirit Link and the wyvern's naturally high DEF/MDEF, he'll be a much better tank than you (note: I did not have any PDT- gear for this fight). Use your jumps and weapon skill when you can, but Super Jump afterward to put hate back on your wyvern. It is very important to avoid Winds of Oblivion and Seal of Quiescence by standing 20-29' away; if hit by them, kite Promathia around until they wear. Keep Refresh up so you can always be ready to cure Prishe when she needs it. Korvana (talk) 03:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Did this fight again for an LS mate, this time DRG/SAM with iLevel 113 gear. Promathia went down in 4 minutes. Korvana (talk) 04:55, December 16, 2013 (UTC) SOLO 95NIN/47DNC Soloed with ease until the last few % of his 2nd form. Went in without much knowledge of the fight just to test the difficulty. Fought primarily in TP gear and held TP for cures, though not many were necessary in the 1st form. In the 2nd form I switched to my evasion gear set whenever I got silenced and/or amnesia. Unlike what the main page claims, he only casted Meteor once, not every minute. Under 10% he used Meteor and immediately followed with Pestilent Penance and Winds of Oblivion, severely crippling me. Luckily he died seconds after. --Darkguru 20:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) This can at 85 be soloed by BST/WHM. Used 2 Jugs, Nursery Nazuna and Audacious Anna, and cured them with Zetas(ca 1200 hp recovered). Hat to kite him after he had put amnesia on me, until i could call a new pet. Little meteor to meteor, so this could have been just a lucky run. Knumskull of Titan 90BST/45WHM This is soloed very easy with BST/WHM. Used 2 Jugs - Nursery Nazuna for both. Stay at around 31' in distance and you'll never be hit with anything and you'll never be too far away to use Reward. Check the Prishe's HP to ensure to keep her alive. I did a Divine Seal and Cure IV once to put her full health. You must keep her alive so that she can null shields that have been cast on the NM. Just let your sheep do it's job. Mine was hitting in the 300-400 dmg range so the fight was over quickly. --Yopop Asura 10:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) PARTY Nin75/War, Whm75/Blm, Whm75/Blm, Drk75/Nin, Blm75/Whm. Extremely Rough fight, Nin fell asleep durring first half >_>;; Everyone had to 2hr on second half. 1 Whm cured Prishe while the other focused on the party. Drk/Nin tanked 2nd half while the Blm Nuked it down. Blm used Manafont after he died and re-raised. Was a very rough fight-I don't suggest this setup(meaning whmx2,drk,blm) even though it was chaotic fun-we somehow managed to just barely win. If the Nin wasn't afk I'm sure it would of went a whole lot smoother. MNK/WAR; WAR/NIN, PLD/WAR, WHM/SMN, BLM/WHM x2 After failing this mission four times in a row with the same party members but a RDM/WHM and a SAM/WAR instead of the two BLMs (with too many deaths due to Meteor and Sehl'Teus dieing everytime), we decided to switch jobs and come with the above party setup. Should have done that from the start. Very easy win, the BLMs sure made a difference. AM II (even without ES) does about 600-700 damage. Tier IV was good for around 550-600. Our MNK died halfway the second form because of him using Hundred Fists and not running out in time to evade Meteor. The WAR died just before Promathia was finished off by a final Burst II. Sehl'Teus still had over 50% HP left at the end of the battle, as did Prishe. Battle time: slightly over 10 minutes because we took our time resting up to full MP and Prishe waited a very long time to dispel the Magic Shield. (2009-08-31) *Our party set up = Nin/War, War/Nin, Whm/Blm, Smn/Whm, Blu/Nin & Mnk/Nin The guide strat is pretty solid, the first form of the fight is fairly straight forward and no kiting necessary. Just tank and fight straight up and he will be defeated. The second form requires a solid kiting duo, I suggest 2 people help kiting since hate gets kind of shot around during this stage. Plus solo kiting is risky, Promathia loves that meteor move and one wrong step and it will leave you dead or in the red. If Prishe dies just cast raise on her and she will get back up and continue fighting. If Selh'teus dies the fight is over and you will be ejected from the battle field. So making sure to keep hate off Selh'teus is key, if he takes too many hits he will eventually die. Protect, Haste and refresh can not be cast on prishe. Atropa Quetzalcoatl 15:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Save 2hr's for second form, when Promathia gets to about 50% HP go all out. Keep RR up at all times (it will be dispelled easily if you are too close to Promathia at any given time) Promathia is easy to kite working the edges of the arena, just dont cut across or you will get hit with Infernal Deliverance which Promathia likes to spam over and over.--Justis 23:02, 19 February 2007 (EST) * My group beat this with BLU x2, RDM x2, WAR, BLM. This involved a lot of curing, but we were still successful. Also didn't kite 2nd form, just ran away from TP moves. --vm0d 23:10, 13 September 2007 (CDT) * We beat with nin/drk (me), nin/war, war/nin, whm/blm, brd/whm, and thf/nin. first 4-5 trys i was nin/war. only reason we kept losing was because sel'teus kept dying. so i i subbed drk to hold hate while kiting. kited it from 50%->0%, and i held hate about 90% of the time, excluding for about a minute when i was silenced. took about 5-7 mins or so to kill after it was down to 50%, including several deaths, when i lost hate. overall went pretty smooth though, even tho i had trouble with mp (used yag drinks, and ballad2, but ballad was down alot), and was very slow. also, stun was resisted every time. also, i suggest doing this fight at night, if using a nin to kite, ninja kyahan helps tremedously. also, don't forget to unequip dusk gloves thru half the fight >.<; -- 05:16, 12 November 2007 (UTC) *4 manned this fight with relative ease: PUP/WAR, WHM/SCH, DRG/SAM, RNG/SAM On the first form, we let Prishe use hundred fists before engaging, allowing party members to buff, meditate, rest, etc. WHM (me) concentrated mainly on keeping Prishe alive so she could tank for us. PUP used a Soulsoother head which helped heal the party members. Including the 3 min to wait for the NPC's to engage the first form took 6 minutes with very minimal damage all around. Once second form started Prishe and all party members were healed to full, buffs reapplied as needed, and we rested to full waiting for NPC's to engage again. Once Prishe had generated enough hate everyone else engaged. Right around when WHM was running out of MP and Selh'teus was about to die he used his 2-hour and healed us all to full. After that Selh'teus and Prishe took minimal damage as the DD's went all out. Promathia was about at 45% at this point. He went down quickly after that, with the WHM using Benediction just to ensure there was no wipe (although it wasn't necessary its just that Benediction was faster than a Curaga. Including another 3 minutes to wait for the NPC to engage the second form, the entire BC took 19min 26sec to win. Only one death from the DRG just before Selh'teus used his 2-Hour. Both the PUP and DRG had hi-potion tanks and an ample supply to heal themselves. WHM used no items except for a Coffeecake Muffin+1 (they had all been used on a previous 3-man attempt). RNG used only a Sole Sushi+1 and had access to +movement gear. The WHM should stand at maximum casting range on Prishe directly opposite of Promathia so as to avoid any AOE. Careful hate management is essential for the WHM to not pull hate at all. I only pulled hate once. Everyone should have their own form of reraise so the WHM doesn't have to cast raise. After Selh'teus 2 hour'd I stopped healing Prishe since she seemed to be doing fine on her own and it was obvious we were at an "all or nothing" point. Went 1/1 with 4. *We attempted to trio this fight with the same setup minus the RNG. On the second attempt Promathia was at 30% on the second form when Selh'teus died causing us to be ejected. Both the DRG and PUP died on the second form causing them to be out for 5 minutes, which I believe made a huge difference in allowing Selh'teus to take too much damage from AoE attacks. Also the WHM got hit by a silence that allowed the party to stay in yellow/red for too long. I believe it can be trio'd with skilled players, preparation, and a little luck. Went 0/2 with 3. (Very first attempt at trio failed miserably, WHM tank ftl...lol). --Nazri 23:40, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Succesfully duoed by 75BLU/NIN and 75RDM/NIN. Let Prishe solo the first form while the BLU occasionally goes in range and cast Disseverment, Frenetic Rip and Hysteric Barrage when Selh'teus shoots his polearm to stun Promathia. The BLU then kited the second form after getting hate at start, avoiding Meteor and letting the two NPCs do the rest of the work. --Wegente 22.06, 11 July 2009 (GMT) *Did this fight with a 5-man setup of PLD/WAR, SAM/NIN, SAM/WAR (me), SCH/RDM, and BLM/WHM. First form was a breeze; PLD straight tanked it with no trouble. Because I was in the CS, our SCH had enough time to fully buff everyone and heal his MP back before Prishi Leroy Jenkins'd into the fight. Second form was pretty hectic for us. Things were going well straight-tanking it until PLD went down suddenly. We were able to kite him for a while afterwards. When Prishi would get hate, everyone would come back and beat on him. We ate some pretty bad AoEs though, and the raise > attack > die > repeat strategy took over. Only one of us two-houred (me) but also only the SCH made it out alive. Even with most of us weakened we were still able to easily keep hate off of Selh'teus . All in all it wasn't very difficult, but that was because we all took it very seriously. If everyone's paying attention and does their job well, this fight should be easily winnable. Some suggestions that would have helped things go better: 1) have a melee in charge of calling out immunities. Our BLM was often standing at maximum range and couldn't see what color circle was underneath Promathia, resulting in some wasted casts. 2) Have everyone bring an initial Reraise item. It's not feasible for everyone to reraise themselves all the time, but if everyone had at least 1 reraise ready it could have saved us some pain in the long run. --Anobi 01:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ** can be done with five people, 75 RDM, BLM, BRD, WHM, and BLU, using the Blue Mage to tank TRIO STRATEGY TIP: I trioed Promathia this morning 12/7/08 with RDM/BLM SAM/DNC and WHM/BLM set up. With the first form, Just letting the samurai go all at it, and the second form, Letting prishe and seltheus use their 2 hours and then letting the samurai go at it. Promathia was taken down in 25 minutes. -'Zeimeane of Alexander' *Easily did this fight in 8 minutes and 11 seconds with this set up: 85DNC/NIN, 80WHM/BLM, 80SAM/NIN, 85DRG/SAM, 82RDM/BLM, and 81RDM/BLM. In fact it was a little bit of overkill. I found that Fan Dance and Shadows kept my health up out of the yellow for both forms. First form was dead in 2 minutes, second form would of gone down faster if the DRG hadn't tried to kite. XD Divine Waltz 2 served my set well through the entire fight, and I would recommend it. Dancers, don't bother with WSing unless you are fully merited in all the appropriate attributes and are doing over 800 dmg per. Save your TP for heals, and you should have no problem at all. -'Leetah of Ragnarok' September 12th, 2010 4 people: 4 90-BLM/RDM. Finished the "When Angels Fall" BC and decided to just give "Dawn" a shot since we were there. Easy as can be. No one died. I recommend watching the CS afterwards, it's still the best in the game! DUO Just Duo'd this with 85 Mnk/Nin (BB, great gear ect.) 85 Whm/Rdm (full merits,good gear ect.). After the 2 min CS we buffed up and i triggered Hundred Fists, promethia was dead before hundred fists wore. 2nd phase i took down to 75% before going into kite/turn and fight mode. Finished in just barely over 15 min total. Duo with Pld/Dnc and Whm/Rdm. Ate tacos. :D White mage kept everyone hasted and refreshed and alive, and I built TP on the first one. Aspir samba to help cures and use some mp. Keep phalanx up at all times. In the second fight, prishe let us rest to full and ate an icarus wing for extra TP. Kept enlight up at all times to break through his physical shield, danced for heals when necassary. Only kited once during silence with desperate flourish. White mage cured like crazy, bless her heart, and with time it went down. White mage had to convert twice in this fight, so it's a long and patient battle but completely doable. ~Apocalus & Celyste - Ragnarok SMN90 tarutaru x2. Just duod this with no problem whatsoever. First form mostly spammed Chains of Cowardice which we were immune to due to our Light. Just sent in Garuda and took him down with a few Predator Claws. Just sat back far away to avoid meteor and ran in for BPs. Second form was also easy. Did basically same thing. He used Winds of Oblivion rather early in the fight so we each resummoned in turn to get rid of our pets' amnesia. Halfway through we both got amnesia with neither of our pets on him so Prishe tanked for us for a little bit. Used Predator Claws during magic immune and Wind Blade when physical immune. Very easy. --Ruben 20:14, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ;Strategy tips: :* Kiting Promathia is a good way to avoid most of his damaging attacks, especially in his second form. ::*In particular, if you have hate when he starts casting Meteor, run away from him so that his casting fails, like with King Behemoth. :::*This is the single most important thing for winning the BC. :* Watch out for Prishe and she will watch out for you. :* Both of Promathia's forms can be straight tanked by a war/nin without Haste gear with difficulty. :* Both forms can be straight tanked by a blu/nin and the entire fight done with 5 people. :* Both forms can be danced around as long as you keep hate off of Selh'teus and can be won with 4 people without the use of 2 hour abilities. :* Confirmed Formless Strikes does hurt him whilst in invincible mode Edricofifrit 07:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Rewards After finishing the 3 Taru's CS, I got a Blue Drop. Anyone else get this, or another coloured drop? Not a big deal, but it should be listed on the rewards section. Chernabog 15:54, 23 February 2007 (EST) :I received a red drop, also noted that it didn't correspond to the Vana'diel day i did CS (windsday). --vm0d 20:06, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :I received a green drop on Vana'diel 9/7/1024, Lightsday, 12:30, Waxing Gibbous (62%) when i got the CS in port windy it was earthsday when i got the CS in bibiki bay it was also earths day but i got a green drop O.o --Hunterx Wiki page said that starting the CS in port windurst would determine what color your drop is. Started on darksday, finished on thundersday, got a purple drop. Seems to be not based on either, considering the results. I got the CS in Windy on lightningday. Just did the second CS on lightsday and got a White Drop. I'm not saying that means anything, I'm just putting my experience out there. Rusomoso 22:35, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I did all of the CSes for the Chebukkis during Earthsday from start to finish, and I recieved a Green Drop. Imo, it's quite random. Lol. --VaguStae 17:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Music Where can one download the battle music for this mission? RE: Think it's from naruto? - Phrozen Wat? O.o --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 11:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) CS Where do i watch the final CS again. i can't seem to find it Not from the Goblin Footprint in MEadows or the Minstral of Melodies in Safehold is it? Cuz now I wanna watch it again ; ; EDIT: Just been told where to find it - the goblin footprint in Lufaise Meadows, riiight the way over by the Swirling Vortex Chains of... I did this fight acouple days ago and whenever Promathia used the "Chains of Arrogance/Envy/Cowardice/Apathy/Rage"(might of just been Apathy, didn't see which specific one because of battle spam) our NIN would get terrorized for a long time. I read this and assumed that he didn't get the Light back and only the cutscene during 8-3. However, he said that he did. So could there be any other reason that this would happen? And is it even possible to continue without getting the Light? D: --Futan 04:31, 17 October 2007 (UTC) As far as I know, the Chains do a selective dispel depending on the race. I have seen this several times, and no, the lights are automatically acquired during the missions, so you can't really go on without. --Einar 19:28, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Epilogue cutscene order The the initials of the Japanese names for the Promathia missions and supplemental quests form the Japanese "iroha song". The finishing quests listed on the page was out of order. I just changed them to the correct order. --Loeyuue 01:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Seems it has been changed back again, for whatever reason. ;o --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 08:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Prishe DNC or /DNC can't heal Prishe in this fight by Curing Waltz. Possible final cutscene glitch? I just finished CoP recently, and I got the final cutscene, but it's still showing "Dawn" as my active Promathia mission and "The Chains Fall Free" isn't anywhere in my list of completed missions. Has this happened to anyone else, and if so, how do I fix it? JeanneRenault (talk) 19:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm having the same issue. I have my Raja's Ring, I've done all of the CS's, Dawn still appears on my mission list, and the Walnut Door is locked tight. Sherpaj: Siren 0954, 16 Aug 14 EST Tust: Prishe I'm at the Walnut Door (K-7) with Parelbriaux and am finding the door locked. After looking at my quests, I find Storms of Fate is complete and Shadows of the Departed is yet to start. Thus, as written, I should be OK to get Trust: Prishe. Could it be both are necessary or you can't have yet started Storms of Fate? (FYI: I was able to obtain Trust: Ulmia.) --IBHalliwell (talk) 07:16, April 25, 2014 (UTC) So I've finished this mission (both cutscenes) and it's still in my mission log. Do I have to finish Storms of Fate -> Shadows of the Departed -> Apocalypse Nigh for it to leave my mission log? It's allowed me to begin and finish Storms of Fate and begin Shadows of the Departed. Does this just stay in my mission log permanently, or is it a glitch of some kind? If it lets me continue the quests, I'm ok with that... --Mbsaxplayer (talk) 13:02, December 17, 2014 (UTC)